The present invention is related to motorized toothbrushes and more particularly to a motorized toothbrush which comprises a serving period indicating ring conveniently for identifying if a brush has been over-used.
According to medical report, the oral cavity hygiene has a great concern with one's health. Therefore, the teeth must be regularly cleaned so as to maintain in a good condition. The toothbrush is a device most suitable and commonly used for cleaning the teeth and irritating the gum. In recent years, motorized toothbrush has been popularly used by people because of its high cleaning effect through high vibration frequency. Either a regular or a motorized type of toothbrush is used, the bristles of a toothbrush may be damaged or contaminated with filth after a certain period in use. Therefore, a toothbrush of any type must be replaced with a new brush after having been used for a certain period of time. According to dentists' opinion, a normal toothbrush must be replaced after 3 months in use. The present invention is to help people identify if a toothbrush has been over-used.